My Empire of Dirt
by Whaleen
Summary: Lelouch, finally toppled from his throne, is left to the will of his father. Suzaku can only follow orders. Takes place immediately post-R1. Charles/Lelouch noncon, Suzaku/Lelouch dubcon.


**WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CONSENTUAL SEX (AKA RAPE), INCEST, AND HOMOSEXUALITY. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD NOT READ. THANK YOU.**

Hello everyone. I wrote this back in spring and uploaded it on deviantart under my username of wingalinged, but it did not occur to me to upload it here until just now. I tweaked it a little bit, but nothing much is different. I hope you enjoy reading, and please be so kind as to leave a review.

**My Empire of Dirt**

A nightmare – it had to be a nightmare. His ambitions, his detailed strategies, his endless toil...it couldn't possibly culminate in such an utter defeat. The cold sting of the floor against the side of his face proved otherwise. He had nothing, his carefully constructed empire now crumbled to dust. Suzaku's knee dug into his back, keeping him pinned to the ground. Despite the circumstances, Lelouch glared defiantly up at his father. His teeth clenched together, intense hatred boiling inside of him. Charles only looked down on him and smirked. He opened his mouth to speak, drawing a deeper glare from Lelouch.

"Did you truly think you had a chance? You are nowhere near equal to me. Fate was against you from the beginning." His smugly maniacal grin stretched wider with every word. He stood, crossing the cold chamber. Lelouch could see his legs as he approached, footsteps echoing off the bare walls. From his position it was difficult to see what was happening, but suddenly the pressure from Suzaku's knee was gone. Lelouch's eyebrows popped up in surprise as he felt the straightjacket being undone.

Before he could wonder what was happening, he was roughly yanked up by his hair, forced to his knees. Lelouch yelped as pain throbbed through his skull. He could feel his father kneeling behind him, holding him in place with an iron grip beneath his jaw. His other hand worked on the front clasps of the straightjacket. Eyes widening with confusion and fear, Lelouch struggled to escape. He desperately looked to Suzaku for help. His old friend stared impassively back.

"Watch," Charles commanded Suzaku brusquely. The material of the straightjacket slid down Lelouch's slender body, pooling around his knees and leaving him in only his black thong. His nipples hardened in the cool air.

Charles' hand tightly gripped Lelouch's thin waist. Panic spread across the teen's face and he thrashed harder. His rebellion met with defeat as his father struck him in the jaw. Head jerking backwards, he made a choking noise. Lelouch felt the hand retreat from his mandible. This was shortly followed by the sensation of firm heat pressing uncomfortably against his buttocks. Gasping, he quickly turned to look over his shoulder. Before he could fully take in the smirking eyes of his father, the hand returned to his jaw, gripping tightly and forcing him to face forward.

Lelouch was roughly shoved down, jarring his wrists as his hands slapped against the floor. Charles plunged into him without further warning, sliding past the narrow piece of black cloth. A scream ripped out from Lelouch's throat. His body tensed, shaking violently. His hands scrambled for something to grip on the smooth floor, scratching futilely. More screams echoed through the room, filling the space with Lelouch's humiliating terror as his father continued in deeper. Tears welled up as his eyes bulged in excruciating pain.

Now fully sheathed, Charles began thrusting in and out of Lelouch, slamming into his son's slender frame over and over. Pained screams mixed with panting and choked sobs as Lelouch uselessly pleaded for help. He felt his father's hand weave through his hair and suddenly his face met harshly with the floor. Gasping, he tightly clutched his own arms in an attempt to endure the intense pain. His fingernails dug in sharply, drawing blood. Agony coursed through his body with every thrust of his father, perpetually faster and deeper. His throat was shredded apart by his shrieks. Tears spilled freely from his eyes.

Charles ceased moving inside of him and disengaged. Lelouch gasped for breath, struggling to gain control of himself. He felt the straightjacket being removed completely from his trembling legs and heard it being discarded to the side. Harshly grasping his son's hips, Charles flipped him onto his back. Lelouch grunted from the rough treatment and found himself staring up at the man he despised above all else. He glared wildly, his breathing ragged.

"You—" Lelouch began, voice dripping with loathing even through the shaky breath. He wasn't allowed a chance to finish as Charles quickly entered him again. His head jerked backwards with the force his pained cry. Panting desperately for breath, Lelouch turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide from his father. He hated that the man was able to have such complete control over him, hated that he was giving him that satisfaction. Biting his lip, he concentrated on restraining his screams. His resolve shattered far too quickly as Charles rammed into him from a new angle, creating unbearable friction against his inner walls. Lelouch's body convulsed, a sharp cry escaping his lips. Searing pain ripped through his body. He couldn't hold up much longer. It felt as though he were gradually being torn in two. This nightmare had to end soon. He writhed against the floor, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the excruciating ordeal away.

Thrust after thrust slammed into him, intensifying the pain. Lelouch gasped loudly as Charles pounded deeply into him one final time before cumming violently inside. Protesting with a jumbled string of cries and strangled gasps, Lelouch's body shook with the force of his father's orgasm. Charles quickly pulled himself out, letting the remainder of his climax spill onto Lelouch. The tension fled from the teen and he lay gasping in a heap on the floor. Tears and sweat mixed with his father's semen to cover much of his body in a thin sheen. He watched as Charles stood and refastened his trousers, looking as if nothing had happened. Lelouch growled, chest heaving up and down unevenly. Struggling to pick himself up from the floor, he was halted as Suzaku took hold of his arm. The look on his friend's face revealed slight hesitation beneath a mask of stone.

"What are you—?" Lelouch's question ended in a grunt as he was forced back down.

"Following orders," came Suzaku's detached reply.

He was back where this nightmare began: face pressed against the floor and Suzaku pinning him down. The brunette's hands gripped his hips, lifting them. A sense of dread washed over Lelouch and his eyes widened in horrified realization. His first instinct was to free himself from Suzaku's grip, but that proved fruitless. He was going nowhere. He felt the other boy tug his thong halfway down to his knees, hands running all over his thighs. Shuddering, his breath hitched and his eyes screwed shut. Suzaku's hand reached his semi-hard cock, roughly pumping it. Lelouch tossed his head back and gasped loudly, feeling himself stiffen. As Suzaku continued, he pressed the tip of his own erection against his old friend's entrance, slowly impaling Lelouch onto him.

Lelouch cried out in pain. Still sore from his father, it felt like a fire raged through his insides. Suzaku gained speed and rammed the remainder of his length in, transforming the other teen's cries into shrill screams. Lelouch's body shook fiercely, overwhelmed. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His member now rubbed against his stomach and Suzaku's hand continued stroking it, degenerating into faster and rougher movement. The brunette rocked his hips, quickly plunging in and out to the same rhythm. Breathing came with difficulty for Lelouch, who could only manage to gasp and choke out screams, a blur between pleasure and pain.

He attempted to lift his head from the floor, but his shaking arms were unable to support anything and his upper body collapsed back down. Futilely, Lelouch clawed at the floor, suffocating on his own breath. Suzaku continued to pound into him ever faster, eliciting louder screams. Lelouch spasmed and choked as he felt the brunette's thumb rub against the head of his erection. His hands clenched into fists, shaking with tension. Convulsing violently, he ejaculated, his cum spattering onto his own chest and stomach. Suzaku reached his climax subsequentially, digging his fingers into Lelouch's hips as he emptied himself inside of him. The room was filled with the sounds of their ragged breathing for a brief moment, before Suzaku pulled out and climbed to his feet. As if nothing had transpired. Lelouch could only lie gasping on the floor, pain still hammering through his body. He had no one anymore. No one to support him, no one to help him. Just himself and the remains of his empire, once grand but now worth no more than dirt. He put up no semblance of resistance as he was put into the straightjacket once more and left to his father's Geass, exhausted and still waiting to wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
